


Collection of ficlets

by Reinerubin



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Or at least I tried to, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Smut, Top/Bottom Versatile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinerubin/pseuds/Reinerubin
Summary: Ideas that are not long enough to be a Fic on their own. Nor are they necessarily related to each other.Different scenarios, genderbend, prompts, etc.Explicitly marked for future ficlets.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Topping

**1\. Topping**

“Are you serious?”, Watanuki asks surprised. 

Doumeki extends his hand to straighten Watanuki’s ice cream cone preventing him from dropping the top scoop. 

“Yeah” 

Watanuki licks his lips once his mouth closes and looks him straight in the eyes. 

“Why does it surprise you that much?”, Doumeki takes advantage of his boyfriend’s shock state to steal a spoon from his ice cream. 

Watanuki accommodates again in the grass next to him and watches him. 

“I asked because I didn’t think you'd say yes”, Watanuki finally comments.   
  
“Hm, are you going to change your mind about it?”, he teases a little bit, enough to make that embarrassing look appear in Watanuki’s eyes.

“Shut up! We’re in public. I’m not having this conversation right now”, Watanuki whisper-screams when an old lady passing by stares at them. 

Watanuki clears his throat and sits straight, focusing on his ice cream before the heat melts it. 

Doumeki smirks to himself and relaxes, setting his arm -the one next to Watanuki- on the grass behind him. He also tries to give a good lick to his ice cream when Watanuki side-eyed him, his blue eyes narrowing. 

“You’re so nasty”, he complains, “so full of yourself”. 

Doumeki leans in, just a little bit towards him, and speaks softly, low enough for Watanuki to hear. 

“I wouldn’t mind being full of you” 

There was not much left to do to prevent Watanuki’s ice cream from hitting the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I still don’t have enough time to correct my other fic, a lot of work and I am worried that my boyfriend sees my homo writings (still working from home). So, every time I can write a little on my phone, and as I said, they’re not long enough ideas to be a fic on their own.
> 
> I’m also not sure about the date to update the other parts, but I’ll try to make it weekly.
> 
> You can go through my Tumblr too: reinerubin.tumblr.com 
> 
> Take care!


	2. Sexual appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Watanuki is an Aries boy 👀

**2\. Sexual appetite**

Being young doesn't always translate into having sex whenever you wanted. There're still responsibilities prior to fuck, like schoolwork, housework, Yuuko's errands, kyudo, grocery shopping, the list goes on.

Which doesn't mean not craving it with each fiber of your being. Especially if both see each other almost daily and sometimes -if you were lucky enough- you could share a steamy make-out session in the changing room. If by the end of the day, they're hornier than before, it's just a side effect.

But by Thursday Watanuki already gives up.

He asked Yuuko permission to be late and dragged him from school in no time when kyudo was over, he was fuming. Doumeki didn't need to ask if something was wrong, because he could read the sexual desire in his blue eyes. The ' _I'm going to wreck you so badly_ ', and his cock twitched in anticipation.

As soon as the door closed Watanuki pushed him against the wall, hands pressing over his chest and he kissed him, sliding his tongue inside his mouth and making him moan for the roughness.

Doumeki didn't mind Watanuki’s roughness, he enjoyed it. He loved how his mouth sucked his lower lip and his teeth scratched the tendons on his neck. He loved to feel the want emanating from him, how his thin -but not less strong- body could generate that much energy to sometimes manhandled him easily.

“Can you cooperate a little?”

Doumeki concentrated again on the situation, Watanuki’s hands were unbuttoning his shirt so he helped by undoing the first buttons on Watanuki’s shirt and then pulling it up with enough care to not drop his glasses. His boyfriend's mouth was again on his, kissing him hungrily, their chests touching, Watanuki still pressing him against the wall.

“Touch me”, he murmured in a hot breath while Doumeki’s mouth was busy on his neck.

Doumeki picked up the urgency on his voice, he wasn't in the mood of teasing, so he simply, but efficiently, placed his thigh between his boyfriend's legs and pushed up, allowing him to grind into him.

“Fuck”, Watanuki groaned, arching his neck and digging his fingers into his arms' muscles, impressing half-moons on the flesh.

“Wanna suck you off”, Doumeki said while nibbling the earlobe. Watanuki didn't need to be told twice, he was already unzipping his pants.

Probably one of Doumeki’s favorites sex moments had to be _eye contact_ , not only when his cock slid inside his boyfriend, but also when Watanuki’s cock slid into his mouth. Those precious instants where Watanuki isn’t sure if he wants to look or just feel his mouth engulfing him.

“Shizuka”, Watanuki cried his name so deliciously when he bobbed his head, always taking him completely. Doumeki wasn’t ungrateful with what he was given, so he sucked, licked, and swallowed all Watanuki had as if the gagging reflex wasn’t a thing.

Watanuki’s fingers twisted in his short hair, pushing his head down at the same time as his hips thrust up inside his mouth. He was boiling, but at least he had the courtesy of putting his free hand behind his head so he didn’t hit the wall with each messy shove.

“Gonna cum.... _shit_ , gonna, gonna...”, he warned while accelerating his hips. His moans also accelerated and Doumeki had to maneuver one hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, pushing his three middle fingers inside to try to muffle his high-pitched noises. They didn’t need Watanuki’s neighbor banging on the wall again.

Watanuki cried louder, his hips tensed, and then he was melting, panting for air against the wall.

“Are you ok?”, he asked after a moment, while still catching his breath.

“Good”, Doumeki admitted with a raspy voice.

What a look he must had for Watanuki to run to grab a paper towel for him. Maybe it was for his mussed hair, or maybe his reddish lips, or his naked chest with different degrees of teeth marks, or maybe his notorious erection or his damped fingers with saliva.

“I’m going to shower”, Watanuki announced after helping him to his feet. His knuckle outlined the bulge in his pants. They made eye contact. “Get the futon ready”

Doumeki also didn’t need to be told twice.


	3. Crossdressing I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If Watanuki can wear Yuuko's kimono in the series and lay around half-naked, why not having Doumeki also wearing a woman's kimono? Don't worry, it isn't Yuuko's.

Rating: Mature

Top!Watanuki 

**3\. Crossdressing I**

The only light in the room was the paper night lamp next to the bed. It cast a soft beige glow on one side of the bedroom, leaving the prominent shadows on the other side; and in the middle of the room was Doumeki sitting up halfway on the bed. Watanuki noticed how his amber eyes seemed to catch a faint brightness from the lamplight, and the rich mustard yellow kimono that he wore resemble liquid gold around him.

Watanuki’s eyes traveled unashamed from head to toes over Doumeki and unconsciously licked his lips. It was surprisingly good how well the kimono suited him, along with the musk green obi and dark red accents.

‘Actually, it’s unfair’, he concluded. How this man could be beautiful and ooze masculinity while wearing not only a _woman_ ’s kimono but also black nylon stockings? His legs looked smooth and inviting, and the rich fabric framed his angular and broad shoulders.

'Such a delight', Watanuki thought caressing one sleek leg. There was something about the see-through black that did unexplainable things in Watanuki’s mind, something he couldn’t quite grasp on, but it was clearly there like the hardness in his boxers.

Watanuki’s hand caressed along his arm, his fingers ghosting over his boyfriend’s neck, making him lean towards his touch; exposing more of his tendons and collarbones. Watanuki kissed him, slow and deliberate, tasting him and making him moan when he didn’t let him regain control.

“Lay down”, he urged and obediently Doumeki did it.

‘It is so unfair’, Watanuki reflected on while he lubed his fingers. His hand slid under the folds of the kimono, feeling the strong legs and toned thighs, and Doumeki’s breathing changed, accelerating, his eyes fixed on his. Watanuki smirked at him while his finger danced playfully over his inner thigh.

The kimono’s stretch was restrictive, but Watanuki considered it better, both could see his hand disappear under the folds, leaving the rest to the sensations. Still, Doumeki slightly jolted when his hands teased his naked balls.

“Kimihiro”, his name was exhaled at the same time Doumeki closed his eyes. An unmistakable plead.

“I’ll take care of you”, he whispered faintly over his neck before pushing his fingers inside.


	4. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured this with both being young adults, maybe attending college.

**4\. Taken**

All Watanuki wanted that day was to have a nice date with his boyfriend, drink delicious tea, and eat some tasty pastry. In peace.

This tea shop was their favorite at the moment, it was cozy, and the ambiance felt like home. They even had their favorite spot in the back of the lobby, next to a window, where the sofa was tall enough to give them privacy.

Watanuki particularly liked it, because even if they always tried to be discreet it was nice when Doumeki touched his hand, intertwined their fingers, or when he placed his calf next to his under the table without having to worry about people judging them. It was small things, but it was all they could afford in public.

They had already paid the bill, they were just eating the last portion of cake when a girl came to their table. 

Watanuki had seen a girl flashing a couple of looks towards them, but he didn’t think she would make a move until one of the girls sitting with her came to their table.

“Hello”, she said friendly.

Watanuki already disliked her, he knew what she was here for.

“I hope it isn’t rude to ask, but my friend over there thought you were really handsome...”

Watanuki sighed, taking the last piece of fruit to his mouth.

It wasn’t the first time it happened. Girls chasing his boyfriend. He was kind of used to it and they always joke about it. Doumeki was handsome and sturdy, and smart and kind, of course, girls would go after him. Sadly for them, Doumeki was gay and -in his boyfriend's own words- too in love with him to care. 

“...Are you single?”, the girl finished talking.

Doumeki stared at the girl in front of them and politely said “I’m not interested. Thank you”

The girl seemed to be shocked. Watanuki thought she was pretty, maybe she wasn’t used to rejection.

“But...”

Watanuki rolled his eyes and then made eye contact with the girl at the other table, she looked back at him, blushing.

Without breaking the eye contact he bit into one of the two cherries he had, separating the fruit from the stem. He chewed it and still holding her gaze he approached his hand to Doumeki.

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched Doumeki came closer and slowly bit into the food it was given to him.

“He said he’s not interested”, Watanuki added with a feigned kindness, lifting up his eyes to the girl next to them.

She gasped loudly and made a small reverence before running to her friends, the three girls picked up their purses and left the shop too quickly.

Watanuki busted in a laugh.

“You’re enjoying this too much”, Doumeki pointed, also amused. 

Watanuki smiled at him, he moved his hand and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Well, next time I’m going to kiss you right away instead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if it was "stem" or "stalk" when talking about the cherry. Google said stem. Correct me if I'm wrong. 
> 
> :-)


	5. Heartfelt compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by OTP Prompts on Tumblr: "Imagine your OTP is driving home from a dinner date. Person A is driving, while Person B is jamming out to the radio. A laughs to themselves, B notices and stops because they feel embarrassed. They turn off the radio and act normal. A says they just found it cute and adorable. Once A parks the car in the garage, B quickly moves over to straddle A before A can get out of the car. B says, “I’m not cute.” Then they have sex in the car."

**5\. Heartfelt compliment**

The date was _good_ , and that revelation alone was too much for Watanuki to process.

They talked and they got to get to know each other better; they _actually had a good time_. And if that is what should happen in a date, it was still odd for him, no matter how many times they have already gone out.

At the office, Watanuki always was the model employee until Doumeki came along to ruffle his feathers, with his arrogant attitude, snarky remarks, and his stoicism; with his questionable manners and that strange fascination for the food he cooked. Alongside his height and impressive presence in any room, that broad back, and long legs... By the time Watanuki realized how much trouble he was in, it was a bit too late.

Little he knew Doumeki felt the same way about him, and after one of the company's party they kind of start to hang out outside more and more... Watanuki wouldn't admit it, but they were pretty much dating now as if kisses and touches weren’t already happening.

Watanuki sighed, he was blushing just by thinking about it, and the car's window misted. He couldn’t look at the man next to him right now, he felt nervous, and maybe it was the wine they drank or maybe the delicious food they ate, or the warm eyes Doumeki gave him all night... but there was something different in that evening out, that made him act like a fool.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the radio station, it was playing an awful pop song. Watanuki knew that Doumeki always turned on the radio while driving, but he didn't care what is on it, so he pressed the forward button and the radio searched for the next station, it was late so he didn't think that he's going to find something decent, but he tried anyway.

'What is it with this poor music?', he thought making a frustrated noise and pressed the button again. After the 10th station he heard Doumeki scoff, Watanuki turned his head towards him.

“What?”

“It’s nothing”, he said.

Watanuki furrowed his eyebrow, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

“What?”, He insisted a bit annoyed.

Doumeki glanced at him fondly, his eyes were golden bright with the reflection of the street’s lights that passed by, and cast a sublime glow over them. Watanuki's stomach twisted inside him, he thought of how handsome he was, but whatever nice reflection he was having, it was tear down by Doumeki’s next words.

“You’re cute”

His eyes popped open but he said nothing. Doumeki knew that “cute” is not an appropriate adjective to describe him. A man cannot be “cute”. Handsome, hot, manly, yes, but not cute. Yet, his neck felt hot and his pulse accelerated.

Watanuki turned off the radio and decide to look outside for the rest of the ride.

The car eventually was parked next to his apartment complex and Doumeki turned off the engine. Both unlocked their seatbelt but either of them tried to get off the car. Watanuki watched Doumeki shift in the seat to properly address him.

"I had f-"

Whatever comment he tried to say was muffed by Watanuki's mouth, intrusively pushing his tongue inside his mouth, grabbing his head by his hair and leaning more and more into Doumeki's space and seat.

The heated kiss had Doumeki softly moaning in his mouth and Watanuki bit down his lower lip, drawing another needy sound. One of his hands slid down across Doumeki's chest, while the fingers of his other hand dug into the flesh of his lover's neck. He strategically avoided the other's man crotch and his hand went lower, and lower until he reached for the small lever under the seat, which made it lean backward.

Doumeki broke the kiss -he looked so beautiful already semi ravished- and lifted an eyebrow. Watanuki wasted no time and straddled him, pressing down himself onto Doumeki's. And the other man swallowed a moan.

"I'm not cute", he mumbled under his breath, making sure to make eye contact. He went back to kiss Doumeki without any restrain. There was a point to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what "jamming out to the radio" means ┐(￣～￣)┌ , but I figured out I'll try something more in character.


	6. Oral-stage fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doumeki/FEM!Watanuki

Rating: explicit 

**6\. Oral-stage fixation**

Watanuki wasn’t fully used to it, not yet at least. But she couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy it. Their bodies had experienced sex for the first time not too long ago, and it amazed her that there still were new things to try out.

  
A grunt brought her mind back, the vibration of the throat making her breathing sharpened, and her fingers tangled in between the short hairs, pulling them a little. Doumeki groaned and opened his eyes.

  
Sometimes Watanuki couldn’t deal with those lustful eyes. He looked so eager between her legs, open-mouthed devouring her.

  
Her thighs twitched, and she tried to close them but, Doumeki held her firm while he pressed his tongue inside her. A feeling as overwhelming as pleasant.

  
She cried for overstimulation, and all her body spasmed when Doumeki sucked her clit, then massaging it with the flat part of his tongue.

  
His head rested back down with a soft muffled sound as he breathed in; she felt his chest expanding quickly under her weight. Watanuki could see his chin and mouth glistening, shining wet. Her ears burned.

  
Their eyes meet, and a jolt went across her back when he licked her sex again, using his hands to push her down onto his face.

And he moaned gutturally.

  
Watanuki closed her eyes and held firmly his head by his hair as she felt her body ripe for another orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, just busy.


	7. Out of sync

_Rating: explicit_

**_⚣_** _Top!Doumeki/bottom!Watanuki_

**7.Out of sync**

“Did you just come?” Watanuki demanded -still panting- looking at his boyfriend behind him for over his shoulder.

Doumeki cleared his throat, he was sweating.

“Maybe,” he said, unbothered.

“Are you kidd- ouch!” Watanuki complained when Doumeki let his weight fall over his back. “You’re crushing me! You moron!”

“Hm,” he murmured over his nape, pretending to be thinking and not moving at all.

“Shizuka, did you really finish? Without me?!”

Doumeki had hidden his face on the crook of his neck, Watanuki could feel his smirk.

“UGH! I hate you so much! I was right there!!” he added.

“Give me a minute,” Doumeki said, kissing now his scapulas. Still amused. “Or two”.

Watanuki blew some locks of hair out of his face and tried to move with the dead weight of his boyfriend on top of him. It was useless.

"I'm cutting the fried food, you're getting heavier and heavier"

"Huh," Doumeki muttered, his tongue making some rather persuasive things on his neck, causing Watanuki to shiver. Doumeki rocked experimentally his hips and Watanuki’s walls clenched around him. "Guess we'll have to work out more".

“I was talking about you,” Watanuki drowned a moan, “I’m fine”

Doumeki’s breathing hit his sensitive neck sending tingles across his body. “Of course you are” he mumbled against his nape and pressed himself more against Watanuki.

Unconsciously, he curled his back, lifting his butt more and a shiver run down his spine when he felt his boyfriend growing hard inside him, igniting him from within.

“You're so tight today“ Doumeki murmured biting his shoulders.

“Shut up," was all Watanuki said embarrassed before moving his hips towards the other body. “Shut up,” he repeated, feeling the arousal again on his veins. “Shut-ah! _Shit_... th-there” his voice went weak.

Doumeki grunted behind him, his chest still pressed against his back, bodies sweating in the warm summer afternoon, damped skin whenever they touched, and the sensation of being wet and dripping where they were joined.

Watanuki couldn’t take the feeling anymore, the pressure of their bodies making his erection grind between his abdomen and the sheets, and Doumeki groaning on his neck while his cock slid in and out him making him reach his peak; he came biting the pillow while Doumeki kept pounding inside him.

“ _Shizuka"_ he moaned softly, in that tone that he knew it would make the other boy weak at the knees. He was becoming more sensitive with each thrust.

“I'm... right... _there_ ”, his boyfriend said, low and dark on his ear, firmly grabbing his hips. “Again”

Watanuki just bit harder the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of my faves.


	8. Crossdressing II : Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I don't like the idea of a "maid costume", I must admit I love how Watanuki looks in BIBI's doujinshi 'Zettai Ryouiki' uwu

_Rating: Explicit_

**_⚣_ ** _Top!Doumeki/bottom!Watanuki_

**8\. Crossdressing II : Payback**

'Vulnerable' was not enough to describe how he felt about the absurd lolita french maid costume he was wearing. Embarrassing for him -or not, it wasn't the first time he wore a female piece of clothing. So to admit he didn't have any troubles putting it on, or the puffy petticoat, it was a whole revelation by itself that almost made him reconsider his job AND life choices. 

Anyways, it wasn't about the dress but for his underwear -or more precisely the lack of it- that gave him the vulnerability feeling. Watanuki was sure that if he leaned, his naked ass would be on display, and not because the skirt was too short but for the cut made for a girl's heigh and not for a skinny boy with long-ass legs.

Putting on the white fishnets tights with a big rhombus pattern proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. His toes constantly got caught in between, and... well, he couldn't figure out exactly what to do with his dick and balls. Watanuki cussed Doumeki the whole time still, a deal is a deal. His boyfriend did his part, he couldn't retract now. 

"Let's get over with this quickly", he said coming back to the kitchen, where his boyfriend was in the same semi-naked status that he had left him; and tried to ignore the avid look on Doumeki's eyes. 

"Are you sure I cannot take a picture?” 

“Definitely not. This is absurd” 

“You look good though” 

Watanuki's eye twitched. 

Doumeki gave him a soft smile and offered his hand, Watanuki sighed and grab it.

"Sit on the table", Doumeki instructed, and between ruffles of soft fabric, tulle, and ribbons he sat down over the kitchen table. His boyfriend sat on the chair in front of him and between his legs. 

Doumeki's hands tenderly caressed his calves, his eyes going up and down, reading him as he always did. It felt good, Watanuki had to admit. Doumeki's warm palm over his skin, the texture of the tights added another layer of sensations; the hairs of his legs raised. 

"Lay down", Doumeki added, and his hands lifted one of his legs to place it over his shoulders. 

Watanuki's hand came shyly to try to maintain the skirt in place, but Doumeki's was faster and his hand disappeared under all the tulle. Watanuki jolted when his boyfriend started to massage his balls over the tights. 

In that same tortuously slow rhythm, Doumeki kissed his kneecap, and began a kiss-trace up his thighs, nibbling the sensitive skin while the hand under the skirt applied more and more pressure, until his cock was hard, his glans pressing between the rhombuses, trying to fit. 

" _Shizuka_ ", Watanuki urged. 

Doumeki's eyes looked up from his legs. A shiver ran down his spine when -without breaking the eye contact- Doumeki pushed aside his other leg, opening him more. 

Watanuki curled his back and toes when he felt his boyfriend's tongue licking him from balls to tip over the fabric. He cried when Doumeki's mouthed him, he was already burning; and when he looked down he could only see Doumeki's head bobbing under the skirt, his legs spread apart. He cried louder. 

Suddenly Doumeki's tongue lowered, teasing his hole. 

"Wait!", but before he could escape, Doumeki held his thighs and pressed his tongue. 

"Relax", he said, his hot breath hitting him, and then his hotter and wetter muscle licking around, and kissing, and sucking, and Doumeki moaned against him. It was so heavenly. 

He heard the soft click of the lube bottle, and the slick sound joined to the one Doumeki was making with his mouth. 

"Hold up your legs for me" Watanuki obeyed, he grabbed each leg from behind the knee. He was past the embarrassment now. "Higher" Doumeki added and Watanuki bent himself over until his knees were almost lined up with his head. 

Slowly Doumeki pushed a lubed finger in, at the same time he kept eating him out. And then, another finger when he relaxed. His head felt dizzy in pleasure, he could hear their combined moans, the sticky sound Doumeki's tongue made with his fingers fucking him open. His cock was leaking, the pressure of the tights created good friction, except it wasn't enough for him to come. He started to rock his hips against the fingers and tongue. 'Just a little bit more' he thought but Doumeki had other plans and he stopped. 

"What?", Watanuki looked down panting, and bit his lips at the sight of Doumeki's visible erection through his pants. He lowered them just enough to get his cock out, it stayed there, hanging heavy. 

"Turn around". 

And so he did it. In one motion, Doumeki lifted his skirt, exposing his ass completely, and with one of his legs, he pushed his open, pinning it next to the table leg. 

"Pretty," Doumeki said, caressing his buttcheek before roughly grab and knead them. Watanuki jolted. "So fucking pretty" He repeated, this time pulling apart the tights, until ripping them. 

Watanuki almost came when he felt his boyfriend's dick slid up and down between his cheeks, with the saliva and lube mixed. His knees almost gave up. 

Doumeki loomed over him, embracing him, pressing his chest to his back, and he slowly pushed inside him. The stretch was no longer painful, however, there was still the sensation of being open, and yes, sometimes he could be sore afterward, but he loved so much the feeling -and the knowledge- of his boyfriend's cock fully inside him. 

"Brace yourself" Doumeki whispered on his neck. 

Watanuki felt his own cock pulsing at the words. He hoped for his table to hold it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I don't know when I can upload these chapters, I have at least 6 - 7 to go. I'm quite busy IRL and I'm also trying to finish the corrections for my other fic. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and kudos/comments. It always makes my day <3


End file.
